


Night

by Rory



Series: Two Worlds [2]
Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: A somewhat sequel to "What happns in the bedroom stays in the bedroom"





	Night

The water was scorching hot on Welt's shoulders. He did not protest when Otto pressed against his back, arms around him as to stop him from fleeing.

Welt turned around in that hug, pressing their hot bodies together, his vision clouded by the running water but his body was seeing for him, every curve, every detail of Otto appeared in his mind as they were explored by his hands for the nth time that night.

Soon Otto's mouth clashed onto his, devouring him. 

 _Intoxicating_.

That man was intoxicating, plush red lips delicious like wild strawberries, worth of chasing even at the cost of losing one's own path, emerald eyes calling Welt like a celestial sound in a forest, impossible not to follow.

Welt had found himself lost in that sea of green many times that night, searching for an escape that probably didn't exist.

He opted for an assault on Otto's neck, pressing the man against the wall, icy cold despite the warmth of the shower.

"You're so eager"

Otto didn't deny it, his hands clawing at Welt's shoulder as if his very life depended on it, rolling his hips forward.

They grinded together, beads of desire mixing unseen in the water, tangible witnesses of their passion.

Welt could feel him in any way possible and so did Otto, both lost in their own desires, unable to be sated.

He lifted Otto almost effortlessly, and he answered by latching his legs around him.

Their bodies, marks on them as children of their passion, became one once again as Otto's voice filled the room.

Even his voice was intoxicating, stroking his very soul and thundering in his lower abdomen, an oncoming storm, dangerous but beautiful at the same time.

Otto moaned loudly, unable to form proper words as the pleasure filled him, waves pushing him closer and closer to the top.

Welt assaulted the blond's lips with his, tasting sex on them, tasting _Otto_ as their tongues danced together, a desperate waltz of those who wished the night to never end.

Welt could feel it, the way his body begged the night to last, if not forever, at least some more, to extinguish that fire and at the same time to fill that void that coexisted inside of him.

Otto moaned in his mouth, the blur of his vision not caused by water or steam. Sparks of pleasure filling him every time Welt moved, using him as he pleased, fully owning the control Otto handed him earlier.

Otto managed to focus his vision enough to glance at Welt, his face twisted with pleasure, hair disheveled and stuck on his skin, eyes hazy and unfocused as he approached his climax.

"Otto..." he moaned softly.

It was that word, _his name_ , spoken with such passion, such desire that tipped him over the edge, vision whiting out as pleasure overwhelmed him like a tsunami.

Welt tried to last as much as he could, not wanting the night to end, that moment to end, but so he had to give up, pressed against his partner so hard it was almost painful, panting in his ear as he slowly came down from his high.

Welt put down Otto, still encaging him against the wall as they stumbled on unsteady legs. He did not want to let go, afraid of waking up like from a dream, a marvelous, damned dream.

They stood there, bodies touching, souls entwined on the edge of the dying night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, written on my phone on the train. Trying a new style.


End file.
